Lit Up
by Mobiuslemniscus
Summary: Pyro gets it on with Callisto before their attack on Alcatraz Island. One-shot smut; have fun!


John Allerdyce sat down on a mossy tree stump, looking sullenly at the campsite below. The chilly, humid air bore down upon his heart like lead. He was sick of this whole ordeal. The running from the law, the fight for "freedom"...he was losing faith in Magneto's vision.

And yet, he knew he could never let his loyalties waver. The X-Men were never going to take him back, that was for sure. Even if they did, what would he accomplish back at the Institute? He'd just end up taking a few bogus classes like physics and chemistry, and then what? Then he'd be another X-Man, destined to live at the mansion and defend the common peace, for humans and mutants alike? _'Well fuck that' _he thought to himself. At least with Magneto, they were going to make a difference.

The mutants at the bottom of the hill worked hurriedly to take down the tents and pack up supplies. This was the "night that would go down in history", according to Magneto. He had rallied them all together earlier, to tell them of his plan. First, they would fool the troops into thinking that the campsite was still populated, using Multiple's powers to make it seem like there were hundreds of them still here. With that distraction underway, the rest of them would move to Alcatraz Island to destroy the Worthington Laboratories. The details were a little fuzzy, but John knew that Magneto had it all perfected in his mind, and now it was just a matter of executing everything correctly.

John couldn't help but feel a jolt of anger and betrayal, however. He'd been Magneto's favorite up until Jean Grey had joined their cause. _'Or', _he thought, _'the _Phoenix_.' _He missed the authority he had obtained as Magneto's right hand man after Mystique was demutated. Now, he had to watch Jean steal center-stage from him. And to be honest, he missed the one-on-one attention from Magneto. He thought they had been connecting so well.

"Oooh, there's the cutie!" A silky voice rang out from the trees behind him and he spun around quickly, rising from the tree stump and readying himself for a fight.

"You're so tense, little Pyro sweetheart!" It was Callisto. He slipped his lighter back into his pocket. "What do you want?"

She shrugged and feigned an air of importance. "I got bored with packing equiptment. I figure the others can handle it. They aren't worth as much as me, anyway." She cocked her head and peered at him from between loose strands of her shaggy, black hair. "Obviously...you feel the same way about _yourself_." As annoying as she could be, John couldn't help but notice how sculpted her exposed stomach was and how perfectly her curves accentuated her elegant posture. She was both powerful and beautiful at the same time. A dangerous combination.

"You should mind your manners, Pyro. Who knows what kind of ideas you might give a girl, staring at her like that? You might make her think you're interested in something a little more than just...talking." She began to step carefully down the leafy incline towards where he stood. She made an extra effort to add emphasis to the natural swaying of her hips as she approached him. He was unable to keep himself from looking at her breasts as they bounced in the soft fabric of her shirt. They were full and round, perfect for grabbing and squeezing. Just like her ass in those ripped-up, skinny-leg jeans...

He cleared his throat and forced himself to hold her gaze. Her deep, dark eyes seemed to bore holes right into his own silvery blue ones. He felt naked in front of her now... '_Wouldn't that be nice?,_' he thought, then tried desperately to shake the idea from his head. It was so hard though. Here she was, now mere feet from him and still coming closer. Here _he _was, collapsing under the weight of adolescent hormones and so-far unfulfilled desire. Was there really anything immoral about this? He didn't want to know. He was an 18 year old dropout; she was the ruler of an underground army of mutants.

He had no defenses. He seemed glued to the spot as she stopped in front of him and leaned in with an expression of devilish lust. He felt his skin prickle as her lips grazed along his neck, from his jaw to the collarbone in a slow, steady course of travel. One hand slipped behind his head, pulling slightly at his wavy golden locks. He moaned involuntarily as her other hand snaked down his back and slipped into the waistband of his pants.

"Don't even try to deny it now, cutie. You want me bad," she cooed into his ear. "Let's get a little further into the trees. We don't need anybody watching." John hastily followed Callisto as she strode between the cedar trunks. Her ass curved and jiggled as she walked, molded perfectly into the faded fabric that held it so snuggly. He wanted more than anything to reach out and grab her, to run his hands along every inch of her body, to trace his tongue along the perimeter of-

She stopped and turned around, pushing him roughly into a patch of thick grass and weeds. A blanket of damp, fallen leaves covered the ground. The aroma filled his senses for a second, but then Callisto had straddled him and her tongue was parting his lips. He had no desire to resist her. She pulled his shirt off with ease, tossing it to the side. Her hands stroked his arms, his chest, his stomach...there was a very uncomfortable pressure in his jeans, pushing up against the straining button clasp and zipper. Callisto wasted no time taking care of _that _problem. He bucked his hips as she undid the fastening, and sucked in his breath as her lips suddenly pulled away from his.

_'Oh God.' _She pulled his cock from the confines of his briefs. Her fingers ran up and down the shaft and then her tongue was flicking the tip...it was too much. With some level of restraint, he placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed down gently. She got the message. Her lips sheathed his throbbing member, sliding down to the hilt and then all the way back to the tip, her tongue rolling circles around the head of his penis. He had never felt anything so good. But he didn't want it to end with just this. If he was going to go this far, he might as well go as far as he could. Tonight was going down in history, after all.

His hips lurched as she plunged down on his cock again, her warm wet lips like velvet on his sensitive skin. Trying to focus, he grabbed her shirt and began to tug it over her head. She looked up and stopped her heavenly task. There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes as she understood what he wanted. Sensually, she pulled her shirt off, letting her breasts fall heavily back down, exposed to John in their complete and shear bare nature. He pulled himself closer to her, kissing and nippping at her nipples hungrily. His hands moved down to her crotch, his fingers rubbing her sensitive areas through the hot, humid denim. She moaned and quickly began unfastening her jeans, and he slipped his own pants and underwear off completely. They were both naked, and he had a moment to take in the way her milky skin glistened with sweat and the way the light came in through the trees and speckled her legs before she had climbed on top once more, preparing to lower herself upon his erect penis.

But he wasn't going to let her take control like this. With one fluid motion, he grabbed her by the waist and rolled the two of them over together, pushing his cock into her tight entrance at the same time. As his weight fell back against her body, Callisto let out a cry of pleasure at the way he had entered her. The walls of her vagina were slippery and radiating heat, pushing in against his penis as he thrust as far as he could inside of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, watching her breasts bounce freely as he repeated his thrusts, harder and harder each time. He brought one hand down to her clit and caressed it rhythmically, enjoying the way she squirmed below him.

His pace got faster and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. For an instant, he contemplated cumming inside of her, but he knew that would be a little _too _irresponsible of him. At the last second, he pulled out and shot his pearly seed all over her toned stomach. He rubbed his penis in the sticky spots of cum, and she smiled up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and exhilaration on her face. "You're good, for an amateur."

He knew that he could face anything that happened that night.


End file.
